When It Snows
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco loves the snow, but Marcus doesn't, but Marcus wants to make Draco happy.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 618

Title: When It Snows

Warnings: Underage/of age relationship.

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: March 3rd - I Want You to be Happy Day: Write about trying to make someone happy.

Slytherin Challenge: Marcus Flint

* * *

Draco's eyes looked eagerly out the window. He always loved watching the white flakes coating the ground with snow. He knew Marcus couldn't stand the cold, it was one of the many differences between them.

He caught himself reminiscing about their first kiss that just so happened to be during the first downfall of snow only a year ago. He looked in from the window and couldn't help but laugh when he saw Marcus dressed in a large padded coat, mittens, as well as a Slytherin scarf and knitted hat.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco laughed. Even if he was going outside, that was more than overkill.

"We are going outside," he said with a look of scorn on his serious face.

"Marcus, we don't need to go anywhere," Draco asked, not able to mask a glance of longing at the window. "It's okay."

"No. You're in a relationship with me. Everything will never be okay," Marcus said suddenly.

"There is only room for one dramatic one in this relationship," Draco laughed.

"Come on then," Marcus said.

Draco jumped up from the window and kissed Marcus lovingly. Marcus knew how much this meant to him, and was doing this for him.

"You know we could stay in if you really want to?" Draco asked gently.

"I can tell you want to go outside, so don't worry too much about it," Marcus said seriously.

"Don't you need a scarf?" Marcus added, eyeing him suspiciously as Draco moved towards the Slytherin common room door. Draco checked his long black robes, with a green long sleeved shirt underneath and shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he shrugged.

Marcus looked his younger boyfriend up and down, and then he seemed to realise that Draco was old enough to know how to dress himself. Draco took one of the gloved hands into his own and grinned at Marcus.

The relationship had been an unexpected one, but it seemed to do them a world of good.

Draco's parents seemed to be suspiciously accepting of the relationship, although he remembered the blush in his father's pale cheeks when he was told to be careful that Marcus didn't want him only for one thing, and to wait until he was ready before taking serious steps in the relationship. Although Marcus was five years older than him, he always made sure Draco was treated like a prince.

The two of them had very different reactions to feeling the first hint of wind and the cold snow. Draco's eyes lit up and a smile threatened to split his face. Marcus shivered and seemed to shrink into his green scarf.

"It's freezing," he muttered, and Draco smiled and kissed him. Then Draco seemed to decide it was time to make a snow angel, and he promptly dropped onto the snow, and spread out on his back. His platinum hair was flecked with snow when he got up.

"What?" Draco asked at the look on Marcus's face.

"I just love when you smile," Marcus said seriously, watching Draco shake some snowflakes out of his hair.

"It only happens around you," Draco said cheekily, walking closer to his boyfriend. Draco's hands were cold as ice, but Marcus didn't push him away when the hands gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Marcus kissed Draco back like his life depended on it, then pulled the man closer to him.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, pulling back just slightly from Draco's lips.

"You remembered!" Draco exclaimed with a smile.

"Of course I did silly, couldn't we have started dating when it was Sunny?" Marcus joked and received a playful shove from Draco in reply.


End file.
